


嫉妒

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Summary: 耶皮吉三角关系
Relationships: Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Kudos: 7





	嫉妒

耶蕾娜清楚自己对皮克的嫉妒，同样清楚这份嫉妒的荒唐。

苍白的瞭望塔顶她靠在冰冷的窗框给步枪上膛，透过瞄准镜将遥远的目光稳稳定格在广场上并肩而行的两人身上。准星从黑发少女鬓边的鲜花移到她白皙的后颈再到她的心脏，尽管从背后，耶蕾娜也自信自己可以一枪击中，让那颗人类血肉纠缠而成的东西在她的胸腔里炸开，随着碎裂的白骨飞溅猩红，落到男人浅金色的头发上。

那金色在渐沉的暮色里随着鸽子的振翼之风轻轻飞扬，随着他的动作落进她黑发的陷阱之中，吉克向她微微倾身，咬了一口她手中的冰激凌。皮克的长发阻挡了她的视线，但在吉克直起身时那只冰激凌已到了他手中，皮克摆摆手，似乎是说不用还给她了。

枪口微微移动，准星从她的心脏移到他的后脑。

她的双手没有发抖，但她的心脏血管与神经一同颤栗，由于恐惧，由于兴奋，由于渴望。自从认识他的第一天起，她就想杀死他，杀死吉克·耶格尔，杀死那个心脏跳动不休的，那个会笑会说谎的，那个喜欢着冰激凌的，那个总是叫着皮克妹妹的，有血有肉的吉克·耶格尔。

正因如此她知道自己对皮克的嫉妒是荒唐的。那个女人能占有的，不过是一个普通的凡人。随处可见的，平平无奇的，名为吉克·耶格尔的男人。

耶蕾娜把枪口抬起，闭上眼睛长长地叹了一口气。好像她已经扣下扳机，将枪膛中的子弹一颗不剩地打入目标的血肉。

但那当然是没有发生的，也不可能发生。吉克和皮克穿过人来人往的广场上越行越远，黄昏拉长了他们的影子，直到灯火在街边次第亮起。耶蕾娜将嘴唇贴在冰冷的铁栅栏，嫉妒在她的心脏里颤栗，她知道那是荒唐的，就像狄俄尼索斯的女祭司嫉妒着雕刻神像的奴隶。神明不在那冰凉的石头里。他在哪里？

时钟敲响时换班的士兵准时来到，耶蕾娜爬下瞭望塔，浓重的夜色里她在塔下点了一支烟，她知道也许还要等上一段时间。

但他没有来。

夜渐渐变冷，耶蕾娜活动了一下发麻的双腿向着空荡荡的广场走出了几步，夜色忽然显得过于空阔，像是一步失足踏进千丈深海的窒息感让她顿住了脚步，不知是第几支烟在指间慢慢地烧，她在烫到手指之前便已将它失落。

“呀，你果然在呢。”一个熟悉的声音忽然传入耳中，耶蕾娜怔了一下，面前的黑发少女仰起脸，对她露出微笑，“你叫什么来着？对不住……不过，我想你是在等吉克吧？”

“你是来找我的吗？”耶蕾娜并没有回答她的问题，而是反问道。

“不算是吧。”皮克说，“只是路过这里，不过想到你可能还在，就顺便来看看。”

“别等了。”她仿佛看破耶蕾娜心中所想，“他不会来了，临时和马加特队长一起被派去外地了。”

“你怎么知道我在等他？”耶蕾娜问。

“哎呀，你对我好像挺有敌意的样子？”她的语气或许是过度警惕了，这让皮克狡黠地笑起来，“我可是好心呢。不过我想你不会在这里等上一晚上的，你不是那种人。”

“吉克并没有他想的那样善于隐瞒心事，你也同样。”擦肩而过时，皮克抛下这样的话。

耶蕾娜猛地伸手抓住了她的手臂：“这话对你或许也适用，皮克小姐。”

她并没有惊慌也没有挣扎，风吹动她的黑发柔软地拂过耶蕾娜的手背，皮克的声音像小猫的尾巴拂过她的心脏：“你知道我在留意你，对吧？”

“正如你知道我在留意你一样。”耶蕾娜回答。

“我想，你是因为吉克而留意我。”皮克说，“但我不是。”

“这么说，你感兴趣的是我本人？”

“不，我对你本人并不感兴趣。我感兴趣的，是你的疯狂和荒唐——你可以把一个人当做一个神去爱，却无法去爱一个人。”

“人，随处可见的人，到底有什么值得爱的呢？”耶蕾娜笑起来。

“是啊，所以你不敢陪在他身边，不敢触碰他，不敢了解他，却又怨恨着像人一样生活的他，嫉妒着与他一同生活的我，对吗？”

“我想我并不嫉妒你，皮克小姐。”

“你的理智这样告诉你。那你的心呢？”皮克用她的另一只手覆盖上耶蕾娜的手背，她猛地颤抖了一下，却没有松开手。皮克的手抚摸着她的手腕，顺着手臂向上游走，最后停留在心脏的位置。那颗同样由血肉纠缠而成的人类心脏，激烈地跳动着，“难道没有那么一秒，你渴望着属于人类肉体的温度？”

有什么坚硬的物体抵上她的胸侧，皮克瞥见耶蕾娜另一只手上握着的枪。

耶蕾娜疯狂渴望着扣下扳机，只是她不知道皮克的心中同样鼓荡着这样的渴望。

“算了吧，这里可不是开枪的好地方。”皮克说，“不过，我期待着有一天……”

那一天终究并没有到来，耶蕾娜用枪打爆过很多人的心脏，皮克用枪指过很多人的头，但她们都没有等到彼此枪口相对的机会。帕拉迪岛森林的夜晚烧着单薄的篝火，耶蕾娜靠在车力巨人的身上想，如果那时候她扣下扳机，该是多么美妙的回忆。


End file.
